Keeping it in the Family
by Just-call-me-Joe
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 NOW UP* 18 years ago Bianca abandoned her son and kat and Patrick adopted him. Now bianaca is back...
1. Default Chapter

KEEPING IT IN THE FAMILY  
  
Disclaimer: Much as I wish I owned Patrick I don't own any of the characters in this story they are all property of the big wigs at Touchstone so don't sue me!!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Bye Mom, I'm going out." "Hold on Elliot your." Kat Verona stopped speaking as she turned round just in time to see her 18 year old son disappear through the front door. She sighed as she put his supper back into the oven to keep warm. Although she always seemed to be mad at him at the moment she couldn't help smiling to herself. He was so like his father had been at the same age. Rebel with a heart though she knew it wasn't genetic as he was adopted and had no Verona blood in him at all. Kat thought back to how Elliot had come to be with her and Patrick. He'd been the result of a drunken one night stand between her sister Bianca and a guy she couldn't remember the name of the next morning. In the process she'd ruined not only her life but her marriage which had only been two months old at the time. After the birth she'd become depressed and when Elliot was 6 months old she'd left him with Kat and Patrick saying that she was going to spend a couple of days with their father and never returned. She'd never gone to see their father and no one knew what had happened to her. They'd adopted Elliot and never looked back though Kat often thought of her sister. "Mom have you seen my cheerleading uniform?" Kat was shaken out of her daydream by her daughter Bella bounding into the kitchen with her friend Laurel. "Try the ironing basket honey. When are you leaving for the game?" "Laur's dad is picking us up in about 10 minutes." "OK and do you want Dad to pick you up after?" "Yeah thanks Mom" Bella said as she exited the kitchen. Kat watched her daughter leave. A pretty, popular junior and a cheerleader she couldn't be much more different from her either Elliot or her parents. Only her long brown curls, though highlighted, gave her away as a Verona. "Hi Honey" Kat smiled as her husband came in and slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck. "Hey Sweetie. How was your day?" "Nuts but in a good way" he said smiling "Fine fine. Oh you haven't forgotten you've got to pick Bella up from her game tonight" Kat asked "Have you forgotten we're having dinner with Cameron tonight?" "Oh gosh I forgot. Maybe I can get Elliot to pick her up"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
This is my first story so r+r and let me know what you think. More Soon. Promise! 


	2. First encounters

Chapter two God how suburban Bianca Beauford thought to herself as she parked her sports car outside the large family house that belonged to Kat and Patrick. She stopped the car and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and checked the address again. Definitely the right address.  
  
She put her hand on the door but she couldn't quite bring herself to get out. She back and mentally thought back over why she was doing this.  
  
She'd honestly thought that she was doing the right thing leaving Elliot with Kat and Patrick. After she'd left Seattle she'd gone to New York. She'd done almost everything from waitresing to being an extra on film sets until finally she'd met the man of her dreams. Stanford Beauford Jnr had seemed perfect. Fun good looking and a millionaire and she'd married him in a fairytale society wedding after just five months. That had been her second mistake. After the honeymoon he had moved her out of the city into a mansion on Long Island and made sure that she fell pregnant very quickly. She'd churned out five children for him Stanford III, Warner, Paige, Lana and Barnaby whose ages ranged between 12 and 2 and it had been one of her happiest moment when her gynaecologist had told her that she couldn't have anymore children. She knew that her husband had been having affairs since shortly after they married but hadn't confronted him until a week ago when she'd caught him with a maid. After that she hadn't been able to face him or her society friends again knowing how everyone would look at her so she had found herself running again.  
  
She had spent a while with some old friends in California then had eventually realised what she really wanted to do. She wanted to see her oldest son. She knew that he wouldn't know her but surely he would be curious to know what his real mother was like and of course he wouldn't want to stay here in suburban hell. She could take him back to New York and they could have a new life together. Yes of course this was what would happen.  
  
****  
  
"Yeah I know we had plans but I can't help this I promise mum that I'd pick her up from the game.Ok I'll see you tomorrow then. yeah me too. Bye." Elliot Verona slammed down the phone in an exasperated way and pulled his fingers roughly through his straight dark brown hair which fell to the bottom of his neck. He couldn't believe the girl who was supposed to be his girlfriend could be so un-understanding. He knew that she didn't have any brothers or sisters but he still thought that it was pretty crummy that she couldn't just accept that he cared about his sister getting home safely and about maintaining his mothers trust in him. This didn't really fit the sort of arty bad boy image that he had at school but he didn't mind as long as no one from school found out. He'd been dating Caitlin for about three months she was cool, arty and seriously hot but also seriously high maintenance more than once she had bitten his head for really little things. Another problem was that she didn't get on with his mum and dad. They said they didn't trust her and it bothered him because his parents were the most important people for him. He knew that he was closer to his parents than most other guys his age but felt that since they had adopted him he needed to please them and needed them to feel that he was worth the effort. He didn't know much about his real parents but he didn't really want to. He had known he was adopted ever since he knew about basic genetics because with his Mediterranean skin and almost black poker straight hair he looked nothing like any of the rest of his family who all had thick curls. His mum always told him how like his dad he was though and he liked to hear that as it always made him feel like he really belonged with them.  
  
Just as he was picking up his car keys the door bell rang. He opened the door and saw a woman standing there. She didn't look like one of his mum's friends. She was dressed in tight black trousers and a tight black turtle neck and had on the large brown fur coat. She also had long manicured red nails. A real society woman.  
  
"Hi" she said "Are you Elliot?" "Yeah" he answered "If you don't mind me asking who are you?" "I'm Bianca Beauford - your mother" Suddenly Elliot's world faded to black as he realised what this woman what saying.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Keep them coming and let me know what you think. Chapter three should be up soon. 


End file.
